fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Retro Remix (2019 game)
Overview Mario Retro Remix 'is an upcoming Super Mario game, developed by Playmobil Interactive, co-developed by CoM2üS Japan and published by Nintendo. It will be the first time CoM2üS collabrated with Nintendo and will be the twenty-fifth game in the Super Mario series. It will be released to the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS on July 2019, and to Windows 10, iOS, Amazon Appstore, Apple TV and Android devices the following month. It will be very similar to its precedessors under many aspects and will have 16-bit graphics, but it will have some new things, too, such as the plot, which will involve Mario, Peach and Bowser being pixelated, and its location which will not be in the Mushroom Kingdom at first, like its prequels, but rather in Enchanted Island. In this game, Mario returns in an all-new 2D adventure that brings back the pixels of its series. Story Introduction Mario, Luigi , Peach and the Toads are in the castle for the demonstration of a new invention that allows you to relive the pixels you once were. During the testing, though, after most of the Toads went, Peach decided to head in, but so did Bowser and after Mario went in the machine, Bowser damaged the machine. Mario came out as his old pixelated self, but when he set foot back into the machine to change back, the machine short-circuited and exploded. The Toads tried everything to fix it and change Mario back, but it was hopeless. The machine was badly damaged. That meant Peach and Bowser couldn’t change back either. But Bowser still wanted Peach to be another damsel in distress, even if she’s pixelated, so Bowser and the Koopalings kidnapped her once again, not only that, but they also kidnapped the Toad Brigade. Only Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Toadette were able to escape the kidnapping. Mario and Luigi witnessed all of this as Bowser told him that they will have recurring nightmares, since he brought back some old enemies. After that, Mario & Luigi, still both pixelated, saw that the whole fleet was gone, except for Larry Koopa, who flies off to his castle. World 1: Meriunge Meadows: new power-ups, fairies, and cheatsy discjokeys They start at Meriunge Meadows, a grassy bushy plain full of star-shaped hills. There are a lot of bushes, where coloured berries grow. The main attraction in this world is Twinkle's House. There's also a Yoshi Hut; in fact Yoshi, who can be ridden, lives there. After crossing a plain and a cave, they discover a new Power-Up, the Super Cape, that can turn them into their Superflyer forms. Our heroes soon arrive at the fortress, where they meet Boom Boom, a gigantic Spiny Koopa. Despite his size, he was easily defeated and our heroes can go to the rest of the levels in this world. After crossing a lake, some hills and going to the sky, they meet the first Koopaling: Larry Koopa, who kidnapped one of the members of the Summoners' Sky Island: Ellia. Larry is also the guardian of the blue orb. The demented Koopa attacked this world with his minions, and has built a castle full of fences. Those fences stand on lava pools, where some Podoboos reside. To not finish in lava, the crew will have to use those fences. Those fences will move, though, so our heroes must be really careful. When he realizes that our heroes have reached his room, he gets mad and prepares for the battle, anxious to show the heroes his new skills: he can shoot out freezing iceballs. If you touch thoes iceballs, you'll freeze and lose some HP. Despite that, he was defeated, the orb was restored, and our heroes can go to the next world: the Desert Dunes. World 2: Desert Dunes: leaves, living statues, and tomboys The second world is a hot, hot desert full of... you guessed it... quicksand. Its name fits nicely with the nature of this world, since it's Desert Dunes. This desert is full of living statues, very dangerous snakes and much more. The sky is orange, because the sun in this world is so angry that it unsleashes fire all-around because of his range. This action makes the whole world much, much hotter. Our heroes find an old Power-Up again, too: the Super Leaf, that can turn them to their Raccoon forms. The guardian of the fortress is another boss, Eyerok, a pair of hands made of bricks, which will try to crush the heroes. He's, however, defeated, and our heroes can go to the other levels. After avoiding the sun itself in a difficult level, they meet Wendy O. Koopa, the only female Koopaling, who kidnapped Toad and plundered the Yellow orb. This nasty girl's castle is full of Spike Pillars, which will crush everything so unlucky to stand under them. The tomboy Koopaling will attack the heroes by riding a pink dolphin and launching some candy rings in a room filled with water (because why not). There are some spikes on the walls, too, and she will summon various water enemies. The Crew have to wait the water to drain to hit her. After 3 hits, the female Koopaling is defeated by our heroes, Toad is rescued, the orb is restored, and our heroes can go to the third world: Topiary Treetops. World 3: Topiary Treetops: ruins, hungry plants and crazy genius The third world is a sunset-themed jungle with some very tall trees with a face, many ruins and a 1500-years-old temple filled with Chain Chomps and many other ruins, which can confuse the player(s). In fact, our heroes must often look for secret goals to proceed in their adventure. After crossing many jungle levels, the crew arrive at the tower, where they meet the goofy Petey Piranha. This time, thanks to Kamek, he can spit out goop; however, the giant plant is defeated again. Then the Heroes can go to the rest of this ambiguous forest. They arrive on a temple at one point, where they find a lot of Chain Chomps. Some of the statues here become reals and attack the heroes. After crossing this dangerous temple and many other dangerous places, the crew arrive at the castle of the world, guarded by Iggy Koopa, who kidnapped Donkey Kong and plundered the Green orb. He has built a castle full of lava geysers, lava pools, fire balls. His castle is so hot that only Dry Bones and Dry Buzzy Beetles can live there. When he realizes that our heroes have reached his room, he laughs and gets ready for the battle, anxious to show the heroes his new skills: he can use his hairs as a sword now. Despite that, the crazy Koopaling is defeated, the orb was restored, and our heroes proceed to the fourth world, the Sugarsand Shores. World 4: Sugarsand Shores: water spouts, crabs and funloving children The fourth world is a seashore full of giant fruits, such as watermelons and bananas. Bubbling geysers and water-related enemies are of course very common here. The fortress is guarded by a Maw-Ray, made gigantic by Kamek. Despite its size, the overgrown enemy is defeated, and our heroes can go to the other levels. After crossing some water and beach levels, wich includes even going inside a gigantic sand castle, they arrive at the castle. The castle is guarded by the fourth Koopaling: Lemmy Koopa, who kidnapped Birdo and has the White orb. The little, crazy Koopaling has built a castle full of bombs. Some Lemmy Bombs are also in this level. Those cute yet dangerous bombs hide in some pipes and jump out where you aren't expecting them. The little Koopaling is a bit surprised to see that the heroes arrived at the castle, but he taunts at the heroes by blowing a raspberry before starting the battle. The crazy Koopaling tries to defeat the heroes by pushing them out of battlefield, wich surely is a painful thing, since there are a lot of spikes just under it. Our heroes have to use some rubber balls to try to push Lemmy on those spikes. Lemmy also summons some of his minions to help him to defeat the heroes, and launches some bombs to make the heroes fall, but he's defeated. The crew thinks the path to Bowser's world is cleared, but as soon as Lemmy is defeated, they realize that there's no way to reach the main castle, since four more orbs are missing. They must seek for the fifth orb in the ice world. World 5: Glucose Glacier: ice, angry celestial bodies and lazy gluttons The fifth world is an icy glacier, where sun is never seen. It's full of snow, slippy ice and some blue hills. Our heroes must pass through a lot of slippy courses, full of snow-related enemies, before arriving at the first mid-world fortress. It's guarded by Chief Chilly, made even more powerful by Kamek's magic. This time, the battle involves some ice blocks. After passing the fortress, they go through a great varities of levels, featuring even colder temperature as well as one of the Angry Sun's relatives: the Angry Moon, as dangerous as his hot cousin. The heroes survive, however, and arrive at the second mid-world fortress, which is guarded by King Dedede. He will use his giant Hammer to smash our heroes and also push other enemies to make them gain some velocity. King Dedede is also able to float. But the heroes must be careful, as he can inhale them, and if he swallows them, they'll immediately lose a life. But despite all of that, he was defeated and the heroes can go to the last levels of the fifth world. They go through ANOTHER great varities of levels, featuring even colder temperature as well as one of the Angry Sun's relatives: the Angry Moon, as dangerous as his hot cousin (Did I say that already?!?). The heroes survive once again, though, and arrive at the castle, which is guarded by Morton Koopa Jr., who kidnapped Twinkle and Kirby and got the Red orb. He has built a tracherous castle, full of lava, where the player(s) have to dodge the attacks of some Morton's statues, that will try to crush them with some heavy rock-made hammers. There are some giant drums, too, on whom our heroes can bounce if they're hit by an hammer of the statues. The heavy Koopaling will try to inflate himself and crush the crew. The heroes must be careful, since Morton can also eat them! But the heroes are stronger and they triumph over the Koopaling and restore the Red orb. Now the heroes can go to the cloudy, sixth world: the Cotton Candy Clouds. World 6: Cotton Candy Clouds: mills, planes and angry bullies The sixth world is a land made of white, beautiful clouds placed very high in the sky. This world is called Cotton Candy Clouds because the clouds here look like cotton candy. Many flying enemies like Paratroopas populate this beautiful land, as well as some of the strongest leaders of the Koopa Troop. After crossing many levels placed in the sky, including a sea made out of clouds, the heroes arrive at the first of the two fortress of this world. This fortress is very hard to complete, but thanks to some trampolines our heroes arrive at the top of the fortress, where they meet Lakithunder, made more powerful by Kamek. The heroes, though, defeat it, and they can go to other levels of the seventh world. They soon have to cross another haunted level, which features a flying ghost ship, populated by Boos and especially by a Fishin' Boo Lakitu, wich will torment the Crew for the whole level. After crossing a land full of mills and Fwoosh, which reminds Cloudtop Cruise from MK8, the heroes arrive at another fortress, full of cannons. This time, after crossing a dangerous path while avoiding many Cannon Balls, they arrive at the top of the fortress, where they find Kamek another time. Kamek uses the same strategy as always, but is even faster. He's defeated, though, and our heroes can go to the last levels of the seventh world. After crossing some dangerous zones and even driving a plane, our heroes arrive at the castle, situated on the top of the highest cloud in the sky. This night-timed castle is full of electric traps, but our heroes arrive at the boss, Roy Koopa, who kidnapped Fee Verte and stole the Purple orb. His castle is full of electricity a various sky-related traps. He will try to defeat them by ground-pounding and using some strategies. The big Koopaling, despite its strength, is defeated by our heroes, and can go to the seventh world: the Candy Canyon. World 7: Candy Canyon: cakes, candies, cookies and arrogant composers The seventh world is a canyon made out of sweets. This world is called Candy Canyon, and that's not a case, since there are some giant cakes, wich resemble mountains. There is even a mint lake, that is really dangerous because if the heroes fall in the lake, they immediately lose a life. After crossing many tasty but dangerous levels and even meeting some dinosaurs the heroes arrive at the the first Tower, where they meet Renzor, a group of Dino Rhinos made more powerful thanks to Kamek's magic. The heroes defeat the boss, though, and they can go to the rest of the world. The Crew have to cross a lot of levels after the fortress. They even find Yoshi and his cookies on the top of the mountains. The heroes soon arrive at the second fortress, where they meet Kamek, who puts up a fight by himself, ended up defeated anyway. After crossing that lake, they arrive at castle of this sweet world, where they meet the last Koopaling: Ludwig Von Koopa, who, in case you haven't noticed, kidnapped Sonic and robbed the Sky Blue orb, who wants to fight the heroes in his new theatre-like room. He'll use some strategies, such as creating clones of himself, shooting rays and floating, on a frozen opera theatre. The eldest Koopaling is defeated, however, the orb was restored, and our heroes can now go to the eighth world: the Valley of Vengance. World 8: Valley of Vengance: caves, ravines and father's sons Our heroes soon arrive at the eighth world which is a very hard cavern ravine. It has many dark caves, bottomless pits, and dead trees. The guardian of the fortress is another boss, a giant Spike powered up by Kamek, which will try to crush the heroes. He's, however, defeated, and our heroes can go to the other levels. They soon have to cross another haunted level, which features a flying ghost ship, populated by Boos and especially by a Fishin' Boo Lakitu, wich will torment the Crew for the whole level. After crossing a land full of mills and Fwoosh, which reminds Cloudtop Cruise from MK8, the heroes arrive at another fortress, full of cannons. This time, after crossing a dangerous path while avoiding many Cannon Balls, they arrive at the top of the fortress, where they find Kamek another time. Kamek uses the same strategy as always, but is even faster. He's defeated, though, and our heroes can go to the last levels of the eighth world. After they crossed a Dry Bones' lair, they reached the castle of the eighth world, which is guarded by Bowser Jr., the son of Bowser, who got the eighth and final Black orb. He will try to defeat the players by shooting fire, throwing spells and attacking our heroes with many other tricks. However, he was defeated and the heroes can finally access Bowser's Kingdom. World 9: Bowser's Kingdom: the last challenge The ninth world is a dark and ominous valley full of lava and the strongest members of the Koopa Troop. The heroes have immediately to do with some of the most dangerous challenges they've faced so far, such as going through many Bowser's tanks and crossing many courses full of lava. The first tower is in sight, when both Angry Sun and Angry Moon return for their revenge. Our heroes have to cross a downright dangerous level avoiding both of them. The first tower is a dangerous dungeon full of toxic gas that may make the player(s) lose a life instantly. At the end of the tower, our heroes meet a gigantic Podoboo, the last minion of Kamek. Once it's defeated, our heroes can go now to other levels of the ninth world. Most of the levels of the ninth world are between the first and the second fortress, and the Crew have to cross many courses full of lava, including Hammer Bros' headquarter and a rocky cliff full of Chain Chomps subspecies. The Heroes have to cross a cave full of rising and decreasing water. Our heroes soon arrive at the second tower of the ninth world, a dungeon full of magic rays launched by Kamek. When the heroes arrive at Kamek's room, they find the Magikoopa on his broom, ready for the battle. The old and wise Koopa tries to defeat the heroes by launching some magic rays, which could turn the blocks on his room in enemies or objects, but he's defeated for the LAST time and the final stronghold before Bowser's castle is conquered. Now the heroes first cross some levels full of Bowser's strongest allies, then arrive to Bowser's castle. It's a treacherous keep, with many paths the heroes can take in order to arrive to Bowser's final room. They don't find Bowser, but the Koopalings inside the Koopa Clown Clown, for a last challenge. After defeating them, our heroes can go up to Bowser's Hideout, where they meet the Koopa King himself, who will use the power of the all 8 orbs to enhance his power and become the most powerful opponent possible, summoning fire, throwing spells and attacking our heroes with many other tricks, while the earth is starting to tremble upon the eruption of the volcano. When Mario finally gets to Bowser's Castle, with all 8 Maagik orbs, and all 7 Destiny Stars, he is finally ready to fight Bowser and another evil horror that can be only stopped by the Orbs (as stated on a prophecy slate in one of the levels of Desert Dunes). He finally fights Bowser, and uses the Orbs on him, but they are useless. Mario had to rely on his normal techniques: wait for Bowser to jump and run under and hit the button. As Bowser struggles in the lava, he is reduced to Dry Bowser. World Final: Comsic Koopa Station: the truly, final challenge Mario heads on to get Peach. Then the lava drains, and Iggy uses the Super Snatcher to bring up the bones of what was their father. The Koopalings use their magic wands to reanimate him, and Dry Bowser lives! Dry Bowser and the Koopa Clan then taunt Mario for the Princess is not here, she's in space! Iggy fires up invention 2/3: the Mega Rocket. The Koopas load up, but Mario is quick and sticks to the ship with the help of a new power-up. They fly to Cosmic Koopa Station, but soon after they land, Larry detects a life form at the station entrance, it's Mario! The Koopalings panic, but Dry Bowser puts them back on track. The Koopalings load in their airships and create a blockade around Dry Bowser's HQ. After crossing the entire final world, Mario finally reaches Dry Bowser and the Koopalings, yet the crystals are still useless. Anyway, Mario defeats Dry Bowser the same way he beat Bowser, he jumps, he runs, hits button. But there is no bridge to collapse. Instead, fireball cannons lower and aim on Mario. IT WAS A TRAP! The cannons fire and knock Mario unconscious. The KO was long enough for Iggy to take the 7 Destiny Stars and place them in his 3rd and final creation: the Monstro-inator! The Stars power it! Mario awakes and sees that his entire adventure was POINTLESS! He shoots a Monstro-beam at Dry Bowser and he breaks apart. Not "just falling apart", he separated so the Mostro-inator could create more bones, more muscle, more MARIO MAKER ITEMS?!, and more Dry Bowser. When Dry Bowser awoke, he was an all-powerful, skeletal, one-real,one-firebared-eye skewer-armed high-heel-legged carbon-fibered muncher-horned bullet-blaster-tailed winged reptile menace: GLITCHY DRY BOWSER! Mario now realizes that this is the evil horror spoken in the prophecy. The battle begins. He attacks Glitchy Dry Bowser, but they have no effect, for he is bones. He runs for the Monstro-inator trying to figure out which button releases the Destiny Stars. He tried the red button, but things got worse, the Monstro-inator shoots another beam at Glitchy Dry Bowser. This time it creates flesh and muscles and "other things". Glitchy Dry Bowser was bones no more. He becomes an all-powerful, scaly, fire-breathing, one-real,one-firebared-eye skewer-armed high-heel-legged carbon-fibered muncher-horned bullet-blaster-tailed winged, reptile monster from the Koopa Underworld: MONSTRO GLITCHY BOWSER OF DOOM!!! Mario is freaked out and scared half to death by this turn of events. Mario presses the green button, and the Stars release. Monstro Glitchy Bowser of DOOM lunges at Mario for the blow, but the Stars protect Mario. Mario is amazed. The Destiny Stars now have power! Then the 7 Destiny Stars combine, forming the Super Crystal Mushroom. Mario grabs it, and becomes Super Crystal Mario! He has the power of all elements! Now the true battle begins! Using this power he uses them strategically to defeat Monstro Glitchy Bowser of DOOM, while the menace enhances his power and become the most powerful opponent possible, summoning fire, throwing spells and attacking our heroes with many other tricks, while the earth is starting to tremble upon the eruption of the volcano! When defeated, Monstro Glitchy Bowser, (now just Bowser again) smashes into the space station's main reactor. The place starts to explode! Mario finds Peach, escapes and they use Peach's parasol to glide safely down to the ground. The Koopa Clan however, fell into the Bowser's Castle creating a ginormous hole! Bowser yelled crazily not about defeat, but the hole in his castle. Then the credits roll. During the credits, the heroes crosses all the worlds they passed. After the credits are over, Mario and Peach safely glide down to Peach Castle, Mario becomes unpixelated, Ellia goes back to the Summoners' Sky Island, Twinkle thanks everyone and heads back to Enchanted Island, everyone else throws a huge party and all is well. The End. Gameplay This game's Gameplay will be similar to that of the other ''New Super Mario Bros. games, but many elements will return from early Super Mario Bros. games as well. Mario and Luigi, for example, will be capable to perform the Spin Jump with the same effects of Super Mario World. They will also be capable of Wall Jumps and even Double Jumps. First, Bowser will kidnap Peach, but after saving her, she will be a playable character. Other elements that return from old Mario video-games is the long-time forgotten Hammer Suit, which unfournately will be disponible only in the second secret world and in the eighth and ninth world though. Super Leaf, from Super Mario Bros. 3, will return as well, as one of the game's most common Power-Ups. Two new Power-Ups are introduced, too: the Lemmy Bomb suit, which will give you a Hammer Bro suit look, but an orange suit, and enables you to throw Lemmy Bombs and run even faster, but is only used in Worlds A, B, and C, and the Super Cape, which turns you into your Superflyer form and even allow you to fly indefinitely. The Penguin Suit from New Super Mario Bros. Wii will return as well. Checkpoint Flags and Goal Flags from Super Mario Bros., will also return as the mid-way and goal of regular levels respectively. Not only that, but the Super Bell from Super Mario 3D World will return as well. Like most of the games of the main series, Bowser will be the main villain, and will be helped by the Koopalings again, which will be found at the end of the first seven castles. Bowser Jr, like in New Super Mario Bros. ''will reappear as well. An item inventory will appear, too, but it'll be similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii] . The player(s) can store up to 99 of each item. Enemy Course will have a gameplay similar to that of the same game as well'','' in fact the player(s) will have to collect 8 Klicky Balloons, like the balloons in the aforementioned game. Unlike Super Mario World, not only will the game feature Toad Houses, but also shops held by different characters and even some special levels that will be similar to Top Secret Area in Super Mario World. Yoshi]'s going to appear as well. There will be 4 species of Yoshis, the same from Super Mario World. Yoshi can be ridden, but this time, unlike the previous New Super Mario Bros. games and like Super Mario World, it can be taken out of the levels. Sadly, Yoshi can't get into the castles and the fortresses, just like in Super Mario World. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but this time the Green one won't have any special power - he will just grow up if they eat 5 enemies, just like to Super Mario World. Baby Red, Yellow and Blue Yoshis will only appear as the prize for clearing an enemy course. Baby Pink Yoshis will return as well, and can inflate to help Mario get to otherwise unreachable areas. Baby Blue Yoshis will spit bubbles and turn enemies into coins. And Baby Gold Yoshis will shine bright lights, which is useful in Ghost Houses. A 4 players mod is available as well, which will be similar to that of Super Mario 3D World. Just like in the aforementioned game, you can pick any playable character you want, regardless of the mode you picked. Nabbit, from New Super Mario Bros. U, will return as well. He'll steal an item from a random Toad House and hide it in an already completed level. Basically, the player will have to catch Nabbit before he passes the Goal Flag at the end of the level to get it back. Nabbit will be slow at first, but he'll become quicker in the later worlds. Characters Starting Playable Characters Unlockable Playable Characters Non-Player Characters Yoshi Yoshis will appear in this game as well. Unlike the previous titles of the series, it will be possible to take Yoshi out of the levels. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but they won't have any special powers. They'll just grow up if they eat 5 enemies. Red Yoshis, Blue Yoshis and Yellow Yoshis won't appear in regular levels; they'll appear as the prize of clearing an enemy course in their baby forms. Worlds There will be an huge overworld, which will connect all the worlds, like in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. There will be 3 secret worlds, wich will work like shortcuts between worlds, a Special World, a Tutorial World and a Star World. There will be a total of 151 levels, plus 12 Captain Toad levels, one in each world. Enemies New enemies *Angry Moon *Bittermint *Fireflamper *Frozen Boo *Lighty Beetle *Pararex *Puddy *Scoundog *Spitting Rex *Targeting Huckit Crab *Mini-Lemmy Returning enemies '''Goombas 'Koopas' 'Plants' 'Grass' 'Underground' 'Sea' 'Desert' 'Snow' 'Jungle' 'Mountain' 'Sky' 'Haunted' 'Artillery' 'Lava and Castle' Bosses Tower Bosses Castle Bosses Ghost House Bosses Those bosses will be ecountered inside some Ghost Houses. They'll guard the secret exit of those ghost houses. Levels World 0: Tutorial *0-1: Super Moves *0-2: Climbing Physics *0-3: Power-Ups *0-C: Boss Actions World 1: Meriunge Meadows *1-1: The Adventure Begins *1-2: Crystal Cavern *1-3: Yoshi's Huts *1-T: Swingback Tower (Boom Boom) *1-4: Grassy Shore Bay *1-5: Mushroom Heights *1-6: Ba-Dum BUM! *1-C: Larry's Grate Castle (Larry Koopa) *1-CT: Captain Toad Goes Forth *Enemy Course: Koopa Paratroopa World 2: Desert Dunes *2-1: Racoon Dunes *2-2: Conkdor Alley *2-3: Piranha Plant Sewers *2-4: Birabuto *2-T: Totusemu Pyramid Tower (Eyerok) *2-5: Albratoss Invasion *2-6: Vase of Choco *2-7: Angry Sun's Revenge *2-P: The Pyramid *2-C: Wendy's Spiky Castle (Wendy O' Koopa) *2-Secret: Mini-Totosemu Nest *2-CT: Captain Toad in the Inverted Pyramid *Enemy Course: Pokey World 3: Topairy Treetops *3-1: Piranha Plant River *3-2: Bramball's Cavern *3-3: Wiggler Woods *3-4: Tall Trunk Trees *3-5: Scuttlebug Raft Ride *3-T: Beanstalk Tower (Petey Piranha) *3-G: Fishbone's Shipwreck *3-6: Painted Swamplands *3-7: Jumbo Rays in the Clouds *3-B: Seesaw Bridge *3-C: Iggy's Hot Splash Castle (Iggy Koopa) *3-CT: Captain Toad's Minecart Jungle Coaster *Enemy Course: Scuttlebug World A: Yin-Yang Plateau *A-1: Dragon Hills *A-2: Koopa's Cane Thicket *A-3: Dragoneel's Bridge *A-4: Golden Statues Temple World 4: Sugarsand Shores *4-1: Cheep Cheep Reef *4-2: Underground Tides *4-G: The Frozen Ghost House *4-3: Dragoneel's Murky Waters *4-T: Flooded Tower (Prince Cheep) *4-4: Blooper Bluewater Sea *4-5: Huckit Crab Coast *4-6: Water Geyser Falls *4-7: Island Cliff Stalks *4-C: Lemmy's Explosive Castle (Lemmy Koopa) *4-Secret 1: Aquatic Ruins *4-Secret 2: Sackboy's Fruity Seaside *4-CT: Captain Toad Makes a Splash *Enemy Course: Cheep Cheep World 5: Glucose Glacier *5-1: Snowfall Forest *5-G: The Haunted Tree *5-2: Snowstorm Skyway *5-T: Ice Block Tower (Chief Chilly) *5-3: Cooligan Glacier *5-4: Arora Glow Mountains *5-T2: King's Tower (King Dedede) *5-5: Frozen Urchin Lake *5-6: Icicle Cavewalk *5-7: Ice Bro Wasteland *5-A: Airship Attack *5-8: The Mole Hole *5-C: Morton's Drumming Castle (Morton Koopa Jr.) *5-CT: Captain Toad's Snowy Secrets *Enemy Course: Ice Bro World B: Musical Valley *B-1: The Evil Melody *B-2: Xylophone Mountain *B-3: The Drumming Plain *B-4: The Trumpet Park World 6: Cotton Candy Clouds *6-1: Foo's Foggy Skies *6-2: Grassy Hilltop *6-3: Tilting Shrooms *6-T: Stormcloud Tower (Lakithunder) *6-4: Fuzzy's Mushroom Nest *6-5: Lakitu's Fluffy Turf *6-6: Para-Beetle Path *6-7: Snake Block Clouds *6-A: Mecha-Ship *6-8: Sprixie Skies *6-C: Roy's Searchlight Castle (Roy Koopa) *6-Secret 1: Sumo Symphony *6-Secret 2: Cloud Park *6-Secret 3: Shyguy Turf *6-CT: Captain Toad Ascends the Tower *Enemy Course: Foo World 7: Candy Canyon *7-1: Bullet Battlefield *7-2: Porcupuffer Cove *7-3: Monty Mole Gorge *7-4: Cliff Line Sewers *7-T: Crumbled Tower (Renzor) *7-5: Minty Bridge *7-6: Bittermint's Egg Plant *7-7: Hill Tops *7-T2: Ninja Star Tower (Dark Ninja Bro) *7-8: Fire Bar Mountain *7-9: Underground Streamline *7-10: Rocky Stone Slopes *7-11: Old Clockwork Ravine *7-C: Ludwig's Stormy Castle (Ludwig von Koopa) *7-CT: Captain Toad and the Canyon Heist *Enemy Course: Spike Top World C: Gear Factory *C-1: Tick-Tock Platforms *C-2: Electrified Way *C-3: Explosive Conveyor Belts *C-4: Mecha-Koopa's HQ World 8: Valley of Vengance *8-1: Fire Bro Cave *8-2: Gloomy Forest Gorge *8-3: Dry Bones Tunnels *8-4: Colassal Pipe Maze *8-5: Scuttlebug Caverns *8-6: Rolling Crystal Mine *8-T: Rammer Tower (Gigaspike) *8-7: Lakitu's Pipe Forest *8-E: The Whomp Express *8-8: The Jumping Ravine *8-9: The Cave of Moles *8-A: The Flying Ghost Ship *8-C: Bowser Jr's Capsule Castle (Bowser Jr.) *8-Secret: Mystic Ruins (King Boo) *8-CT: Captain Toad Plays Hide-and-Seek *Enemy Course: Whomp World 9: Bowser's Kingdom *9-1: Meteor Mountain *9-2: Magmaargh Falls *9-3: Lava-Lava Raft Ride *9-4: Spine Coaster Grounds *9-T: Toxic Tower (Thiki Podoboo) *9-5: Flame Chomp's Smoggy Sky *9-6: Burning Tide Volcano *9-7: Banzai Lava Canyon *9-8: Blargg's Boiling Lake *9-9: Flooded Cave *9-T2: Magic Blast Tower (Kamek) *9-10: Bombs and Tanks *9-11: The Last Frontier *9-BC: The Final Battle in Bowser's Castle (Bowser) *9-CT: Captain Toad's Koopa Castle Raid *Enemy Course: Podoboo World Final: Comsic Koopa Station *10-1: Front Line Defenses *10-2: Flight of the Galactic Crowber *10-3: Star-Spin Sector *10-4: Return of the Octoomba *10-T: Space Age Tower Topmaniac *10-5: Breaching the Station *10-6: Crashing Thwomp Corridors *10-7: The Main Reactor *10-8: King Bill Catastrophe *10-9: Mecha-Koopa Docking Bay *10-T2: Boss Blitz Fortress (Mega Goomba, Cheepskipper, Monty Tank, Samerguy, Metal Sonic) *10-A: Koopalings' Airship Fleet (All Koopalings and Bowser Jr.) *10-SBC: The True Final Battle Dry Bowser, Monstro Dry Bowser, Monstro Bowser) *10-CT: Captain Toad in Space *Enemy Course: Topman World Special: Rainbow Path *S-1: Huge Goomba Plains *S-2: Dry Dry Mushrooms *S-3: Porcupuffer Shore *S-4: Whomp's Frozen Cave *S-5: Sky Bubble Hills *S-6: Stone Spike Cliff *S-7: Underground Lava Pits *S-8: Rainbow Road *S-CT: Captain Toad's Rainbow Run World Crown: Master's Star *C-Stamp: Nostalgia Run *C-CT: Captain Toad's Fiery Finale *C-★: Champion's Road Transformations I will reveal more of this game tomorrow. Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2019 Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games